1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improvements in enabling the modifying of the operational parameters of a device. In particular, it relates to a new and improved system and method for enabling the entry and indicating from outside the device of a device function controlling command.
2. Description of the Related Art
The systems and methods of the present invention are particularly useful in providing a system for enabling elements operated from outside a device to control attributes of the functions of the device, without access to the inside of the device.
A variety of systems and methods have been developed over the years for modifying the operating parameters of a device. Such systems usually require access to a control element on the inside of a device. In a device such as a beverage dispensing machine wherein functions are controlled by a processor, for example, such control element may comprise a timer and a dial located inside the device, for enabling the adjusting of attributes of the functions of the device. Such timer and dial may be utilized to adjust the volume of a beverage dispensed in a cup in the beverage dispensing machine, by adjusting the length of time a beverage is dispensed into a cup. In some implementations of a control system, an alphanumeric display on the outside of a processor-controlled devices enables control from the outside of the device of a processor located inside the device.
However, there have been problems associated with modifying the operating parameters in such control systems. Control elements located inside the device require inefficient access to the interior thereof, and are more time consuming and subject to causing damage in requiring access thereinto than a system which can be if operated from outside the device without access thereinto. Also, an alphanumeric display and the associated keypads for operation thereof are relatively expensive to obtain, require a driver therefor, and require substantial power for the operation thereof.
Therefore, the present invention provides improved systems and methods for enabling efficient device function-related command entry and indicating from outside the device, without access to the inside of the device. It also enables effective processing and implementation of entered and indicated parameter-modifying device commands. The inventions disclosed herein satisfy these and other needs.
The present invention, in general, provides a new and improved system and method for enabling the effective entry and indicating of commands relating to the operation of a device, from outside the device, without access to the inside of the device. The present invention also enables efficient processing of the entered and indicated commands, for implementation thereof.
More particularly, for example, in an embodiment of the present invention, a system is provided for enabling an operator from outside the device to enter a command relating to a function of the device, and for indicating to the operator outside the device the nature of the command entered, without operator access to the inside of the device. The system includes an entry element, mounted on the device, for enabling an operator from outside the device to enter a command relating to a function of the device. The system also includes an indicating element, mounted on the device, for indicating to the operator outside the device the nature of the command entered, and for interacting with the entry element to respond to the actuation thereof.
A processing element, mounted in the device, processes the command entered in the device responsive to the actuation of the entry element, to generate the actuation of the indicating element responsive thereto, for indicating the nature of the command entered. The processing element also interacts with the device, to enable the device to perform the function responsive to the entry and indicating of the entry and indicating of the command.
The above objects and advantages of the present invention, as well as others, are described in greater detail in the following description, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings of illustrative embodiments.